


Just Maybe

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why do you only kiss me while I’m sleeping?"Tumblr prompt ♡





	Just Maybe

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to. If he was being completely honest, he had thought about it more than he liked to admit.

Sometimes he would catch himself staring, his eyes fixed on Alfred's face, his bright, starry blue eyes, the small dimple that formed when he smiled a certain way. But sometimes his eyes would trail downwards, towards his chin, fixating on his soft, pink lips. He would just watch, observing the way they danced as he spoke, how they curled up when he smiled to expose his brilliant white teeth. Then he would catch himself and look away, a small embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks. It was stupid, a lost hope.

He had been more than surprised when he realized that Alfred was staring too. Arthur ignored it of course, believing it to just be his overactive imagination. Until one day, after a particularly harsh fight that had left them both with swollen eyes and raw throats, he had turned to leave, when it had finally, finally happened.

He saw those sparkling eyes sliding closed as those lips he had spent so many years observing from a distance pressed against his, pure sensation exploding in his chest. When it had finally happened, he hasn’t kissed back.

Months had gone by, their relationship blooming and growing, the entire thing still a shock to Arthur. Alfred would kiss him any opportunity he had, pressing those soft, perfect lips against his forehead, cheek, neck, any piece of skin that exposed itself to his bright gaze.

Arthur would usually jump, barking some obscenity as the younger boy laughed, that high, joyful laugh that always made Arthur’s heart leap.

On the occasion that Alfred did kiss him, those perfect lips pressing against Arthur’s in beautiful harmony, Arthur was tentative, reluctant, letting Alfred have his way with his lips without really returning.

Even on those nights, when their bodies came together, dancing in their own rhythm, love and ecstasy flowing like fire through his veins, when his hands would trail down Alfred’s back as he cried out his lovers name, he still would not kiss him. He would feel Alfred’s lips on his neck, along his jawline and down his chest, but when they came to his lips he would turn away, refusing to gaze into those starry eyes.

In the afterglow he would curl against Alfred’s chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat against his ear, one of hands reaching out to tangle itself in one of Alfred’s.

Even then, he still wouldn't.

Alfred was usually the first to fall asleep, his chest rising slowly under Arthur, his messy blond hair fall against the white pillows. Then, only then, would Arthur find the courage to reach up, his free hand running down Alfred’s cheek, brushing through his soft hair.

Only then would he lean in and press his own lips against Alfred's, his own cold lips on the others warm ones. Sometimes, when he pulled away, a small smile would Grace those perfect lips, and he would smile too, an unexpected feeling of love tearing at his chest.

He could almost hear Alfred’s voice now. _Why do you only kiss me while I’m sleeping?_ He asked himself this question often. After all this time he still didn’t know. Maybe he was nervous, maybe he was just too afraid of losing the man he had come to love so deeply. Maybe.

He didn’t know the answer, and he didn’t k ow if he ever would.

But maybe, just maybe, that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this real quick
> 
> Find me at Tante-Toska on Tumblr!  
> Asks and REQUESTS are always open!


End file.
